Heartless
by JustCallMeQ
Summary: It was supposed to be forever. But one incident ended it all.


**Heartless**

This is a one shot at the moment. It might turn into more I'm not sure yet. It's based off The Script's song Nothing. I'll be using verses from the song at random.

_Am I better off dead. . . ._

He was already dead, seeing as how his heart no longer beat within the confines of his chest. **She's** the one who made him feel alive, well she used to. Now he felt nothing as if he was no longer apart of any existence .

_Am I better off a quitter. . . . _

Time was all she needed he kept telling himself. He knew he should leave her be but how could you leave your lifeline alone. Your only reason for still walking the earth. The reason he got up and did the things he did everyday. Seeing her face and her smile. She was a piece of him without her he felt incomplete. She was his breath of fresh air, the sole reason he hadn't walked into the sunlight and without his ring and ended it. Oh how he wanted to do that now.

_They say I'm better off now. . . ._

Stefan had tried to talk some sense into him but he wasn't listening, him and her were best when they were together. They had this explosive love that nothing and no one could come close to. But at the same time they weren't good for one another. She was his kryptonite, his drug. She had a way of bringing out the best in him as well as the worst. Now since her departure that was his fault nothing but his bad and evil side showed.

_As they take me to my local down the street. . . ._

Alaric had come by the manor and dragged Damon out his pitch black room to the Grille to grab something to drink hoping to get his mind off her but it was no use she was ll he saw. In his dreams when his eyes were closed and even when they were open. he couldn't shake her face from his mind. It had been months but he still wouldn't, couldn't and refused to let their relationship go. He loved her and she loved hime end of story. Grabbing a stool they sat down in their usual spots at the bar.

"The usual fellas" the bartender spoke to them. The both just nodded.

"I know you loved her Damon but come on man it's been 2 months. Let her go. She's not coming back."

Damon heard what he said but ignored him by not responding back and just gulping his glass of bourbon down. The only thing on his mind was her and getting completely wasted tonight but seeing as how he was a vampire it took him three times as much liquor to feel a buzz that and he was a regular drinker. He smiled on the outside though he felt as if he was dying on the inside.

After drinking his weight plus 2 other men he decided it was time to go. Turning to the bartender he threw down a hundred dollar bill to cover both his and Alaric's drinks grabbed his leather jacket and headed out in to the bitter winter cold waiting outside the doors of the restaurant. Though he was clearly buzzing off all the alcohol he had consumed, that didn't stop him from his destination.

Reaching her house he saw the lights were on. Climbing into the tree right outside her window he peered in. Seeing her laughing and talking to her two besties he felt the familiar tug at his heart because he knew that he would no longer be the one to invoke a smile from her. She looked so happy whereas he felt miserable. If he could take the events of that night back he would but there was no use he knew she would never forgive him for betraying her trust nor breaking her heart which she kept closely guarded and was very cautious about letting people in and giving it away. But he had been an exception at the time.

**2 months ago . . . **

Damon was at an all time low. He had almost died due to a very lethal and fatal werewolf bite. His brother had run off with Klaus after helping cure him and was doing he knows what. The only thing that had been constant in his life was his love for her. He had been drinking all day and his mind wasn't in the right place all he cared about at the moment was where the hell was Stefan and when he was coming back. Then she walked in.

"What do you want?" He asked her. It was never pleasant to have her in his company.

"I just came to check and make sure you were ok and healed." Katherine spoke while walking seductively over to him.

"I'm fine and I'll be even better when you leave." He said before taking another sip of his drink.

"Aww is the big bad brother feeling sorry for himself since his lil brother gave himself up to cure you. Well get over yourself. Stefan is a big boy I think he can take care of himself. Besides if it were him in your place you would have done the same thing." She had finally reached the place where he was standing placing her hands on his chest she glanced up into his baby blues.

Removing her hands from on him he turned away from her while rolling his eyes. "That doesn't make it right though. He should be here with me happy that I'm fine instead of off with Klaus being his errand boy. What do you really want Katherine, everyone knows you don't care about anyone but yourself. Besides after you delivered the blood I thought you would be long gone by now." Taking a seat on the couch he looked over at her taking another sip.

"I came to prove a point to you." She said while making her way to the couch and straddling Damon's waist.

He shoved her off his lap and stood up. "What point is that, that your an even bigger bitch than I originally thought?" he asked.

"No that no matter who your with you will always love me." She walked over to him placing her hands on his around his neck and pulled his face down for a kiss. At first he fought it but after awhile he just gave in and let it happen. Pulling away from her he looked into her brown eyes. "So your jealous? Couldn't stand to see me happy with someone else so you had to prove a point to yourself. Well I hate to bust your bubble then again I'm not I don't love you anymore and I don't want you. So get off." He shoved her away while walking upstairs to his bedroom.

"You owe me Damon if it weren't for me bringing you that cure your ass would be dead right now." She yelled after him. Stopping at the top of the stairs he had to admit she was right. "What do you want from me Katherine, last I checked we're even I helped you and you helped me." Coming to stand right next to him she looked him in the eyes. "True but don't tell me you don't want me" she said to hime all the while stripping out of her clothes.

Looking down at Katherine he had to admit she was beautiful though a bitch nonetheless. But it was something about her that he just couldn't shake. Seeing his eyes roam her body she took that as a cue and headed to his room pulling him with her. Pushing him onto his California King she straddled him and began stripping off his clothes. He had been so consumed in his thoughts and Katherine that he hadn't heard the footsteps approaching until it was to late.

"What the fuck is going on here?" she yelled pissed at the sight before her eyes. Looking over towards the door he saw her. Quickly he shoved a damn near naked Katherine to the side while rushing to the door to try and explain. "It's not what it looks like . . . I had a moment of weakness. I love you Bonnie. I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that." he tried to reason with the very upset and heartbroken witch. While Katherine sits on the edge of the bed staring at her nails in only her bra and panties with a smirk across her face.

"It looks like you were getting ready to have sex with the woman you claim to no longer love. Am I right?" She yelled at him waiting on a response. He could do nothing but stand there because had Bonnie not of shown up he probably would've gone all the way with Katherine and then regretted it afterwards. "Yes, but . . . " before he could finish his sentence he screamed out from the painful aneurysms he was receiving. He dropped to his knees blood pouring from his nose and ears. "Bo-bonnie ple-ase stop." he managed to say through the pain.

Tears had began to fall from her eyes the one man she loved openly with her entire being broke her heart just like she imagined. She ran out of the house and his life.

Sitting in the tree he dialed her number, hearing her phone go off he watched as she looked at the screen to see who was calling and then sent it straight to voicemail. He had tried numerous times after the incident to apologize but nothing worked. She didn't accept his calls, his flowers, gifts nothing. She was officially done with him. He knocked on her window. All three girls turned to the sound of the noise. Seeing who it was Elena and Caroline excused themselves from Bonnie's room. She walked over to the window and opened it.

"Bonnie I know your still mad at me and I deserve everything you give me, but please believe I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you with all my heart and want for us to get past this. Please baby please forgive me and give me another chance. I miss you, I need you. I truly am sorry." She just looked at him. That was the only way not to show her true feelings. She still loved him but she was a strong minded woman and knew she deserved more and better than what Damon had given her. So she just said nothing.

They sat there in complete silence for a good five minutes before he decided to just leave since it was obvious he was getting no where. Walking away from her he knew he had ruined the one good thing he ever had in his life and there was no way to get it back. He had proclaimed his love to her and got nothing.

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change her mind and turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words _

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred _

_Dialed her number and confessed to her _

_I'm still in love but all I heard _

_Was nothing_

This is my first fan fic on this board as well as my first bamon fic. Hope those who read enjoy. Reviews are nice but aren't necessary. Thanks for reading.


End file.
